Getting Caught in the Act
by LizzyLizGurl
Summary: Matt and Harriet get caught messing around
1. Chapter 1

**I twiddled with my pen, boredom consuming me. I really hate these table reads I thought to myself. Matthew sat directly opposite me on my right side, smirking from our last encounter in the Jacuzzi. I blushed and looked away, even though I wanted more of him. The table read started with small jokes here and there. Tom was going on about some skit he previously did when I felt a warm hand on my right hip. I looked over at Matt, and grinned. Then down from the table and watched his hand begin to go under my skirt, gently rubbing my thigh. I fidgeted in my seat, trying to ignore the wetness between my legs. **

**It was my turn to read lines. "T--his is N--ews 60"**

**I wanted to moan out loud as Matthew's fingers began to fully penetrate my pussy under the table, away from the watchful eyes of the rest of the cast. **

**Matthew smiled as I began to cum onto his finger; I let out a faint moan that I quickly disguised as a cough.**

**"Harriet...Are you okay?" he asked. **

**I glared at him, I wanted to moan out loud that I wanted him right then and there, but with everyone watching me I just nodded. He then removed his hand.**

**Moment's later he began to speak himself, about the show's ratings and how good he thought it was going. I decided to tease him as he had just done to me. I moved my hand gently to his groin area; slowly I unzipping his pants, he tried to stop me but I ignored him. I lightly stroked his cock, bringing it to full arousal. I gently massaged his balls, and watched as his face flush as he coughed, choking back a moan. I offered him a glass of water with my other hand and winked. **

"**Thank y-you," he said, coughing again.**

**I grabbed his erection lightly and smiled, loving every minute of him squirming in my hand. **

"**The table read is over; you are free to go rehearse." said Danny**

"**Harriet, can I talk to you about one of the scenes?" asked Matt.**

**We watched everyone leave the writer's room. He then turned his full attention back to me, pulling me off my chair and onto his lap.**

**"What the hell, Harriet?!" he groaned. **

**He kissed me hard moved his hand up my skirt again. I moaned into his mouth, I could feel the wetness of my pussy growing. I returned his kiss hard. He groaned into my mouth and picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He pushed the pens and papers off the table. Then laid me down on it and slowly crawled on top of me. **

"**You know, someone could walk right in." I winked**

"**I don't care," he said in a husky voice. **

**I pulled him closer to me and arched my back. He**** moved his hands to my breasts and fondled them through my top. They hardened immediately making me moan. His mouth then moved lower licking my tit with his tongue, slowly starting to suck.**

"**Mattthewww…" was all I could mange to say.**

**He looked up at me and grinned. Then kissed his way down my stomach and removed my shirt. Lifted it over my head and before I could get my arms out of the sleeves his mouth was on my tit. Circling it with is tongue over and over again. It was driving me mad. **

"**We're going to get caught if you don't stop." I said**

"**Then I suggest you bite your lip to stop from moaning out." He winked**

**With that he parted my legs with his hand and slid my panties down my thighs. Kissing me hard again on my lips he pulled down his jeans just enough for his hard member to slide up against my wet pussy. **

"**Oh God, Harri! You are so wet" he groaned. **

"**That is what you do to me." I nibbled his ear saying.**

**He grunted and pressed his cock into her wetness.**

**Just then the door flew open.**

"**Holy Shit, sorry!" yelled Danny. Closing the door quickly.**

**I hid my face in Matt's chest trying to hide the redness of my face. **

"**Fuck! I can't stop, I'm so close." is all that Matt said.**

**He moved in and out of me quickly. I squeezed my muscles around him tight and he slammed back into me one last time before shooting his cum deep inside of me.**

"**We are going to have to be more careful next time" winked Harriet. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Danny walked into Harriet's dressing room.**

"**What is going on with you two?" Danny asked**

**Harriet looked at him with a red face. "I don't know what you are talking about."**

**Danny raised his eyebrow. "Oh I think you do."**

"**Ohh are you talking about the other day in the writer's room?" asked Harriet.**

"**Yes, I am." Danny replied.**

"**Yeah, I am so sorry about that!" Harriet said.**

"**What if it was Jordan who saw you two like that?" Danny asked.**

"**Please don't make me think about that!" Replied Harriet still embarrassed. **

"**Just be more careful Harriet, I mean you could at least lock the door." Danny said walking out of her dressing room.**

**Harriet walked over to her laptop turned it on and sat down. **

**HarrietH: **_**I am sitting down here in my dressing room alone and embarrassed. **_

**BossSexy: **_**Should I come down and comfort you? **_

**HarrietH: **_**I could come up there and hide awhile. I just got a lecture from Danny about how we need to be more careful.**_

**BossSexy: **_**So are we just supposed to stop it all together while we are here at work?**_

**HarrietH: **_**No, we just need to be more careful I guess... **__**Well I could still come up there and hide under your desk**_

**BossSexy: **_**I would like that "wink wink, nudge nudge"**_

**HarrietH: **_**Matthew Albie!! We just got into trouble and you are already thinking about that?**_

**BossSexy: **_**What?! You said you were going to come up here and hide under my desk.**_

**HarrietH: **_**Yeah, hide being the keyword in that sentence. I am still embarrassed about yesterday!**_

**BossSexy: **_** Don't worry about it so much, I mean it's just Danny. I mean hell I've seen him and Jordan together on his couch.**_

**HarrietH: **_**Okay I guess your right. I'll be up there in a few minutes.**_

**With that Harriet signed off and went to her dresser. She sprayed some of her favorite perfume on her wrists and walked out of her room closing the door behind her. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Matt was sitting at his desk when Harriet walked in.

"**Why is your face so red?" asked Matt**

"**I don't know maybe the whole Danny coming into my dressing room this morning. Jell-O head." she said **

"**Harriet, get over it. We are grown up's. It's not like he is our father."**

"**Eww! That would make us siblings!!" Harriet said in horror.**

"**Ok, so maybe that wasn't the best example." Matt laughed.**

**Harriet walked over to him and sat on his lap. "Matthew I think we need to slow it down some. I mean we have done it three times this past week."**

"**I can't stop thinking about you though, it's not like your making it any easier on me." he whispered in her ear.**

"**I can't stop thinking about you either, Matt. And that scares me." She said kissing his bottom lip. **

"**This is what I'm talking about Harriet. You kissing me and acting all innocent is driving me crazy." Matt softly said.**

**Harriet shifted on his lap and she felt the stiffness in his jeans against her thigh.**

"**Matt, I'm getting really turned on here." She whispered kissing his neck.**

"**I am too, babe." Breathing in the scent of her hair.**

**His palm grazed the side of her face gently as she deepened the kiss. She swirled her tongue against his and pulled her face away to gently suck on his lower lip. **

"**Harriet, you taste so good." He said between kisses.**

"**I'm having a hard time concentrating with the bulge in your pants throbbing against me." Her voice husky**

**She lowered her hand to his jeans. With a nail she lightly traced up and down on the outside of his zipper. **

"**God, please don't stop." His voice shaking.**

**She kept at it for a few more minutes making him moan. Then she slid off his lap to her knees. She slowly unzipped his jeans pushing them out of her way. She stroked his hard erection through his boxers. A moment later she pulled at the waist band and he raised his hips just long enough to slide them down his legs. She then licked the tip of him then smiled back up at him. He continued to moan and gently placed his hands on either side of her head. She lowered her mouth to circle the tip of his penis with her tongue again before taking all of him in her mouth. She then lowered her other hand and gently played with his balls. She continued sucking and rubbing him and moaned a little herself. The vibrations from that made Matt shift in his chair. She grinned up at him and saw that his face was pale white as if he saw some sort of ghost. **

**All of a sudden Matt tried to gently push her away. She was thinking that he was about to loose it when…**

"**Hey, Matt can I talk to you about something?" Danny said walking into his office.**

**Harriet took a deep breath and squatted down to hide under Matt's desk. She saw Matt pull his shirt over his unzipped pants to hide his huge erection and scooted up under the desk as much as possible without squishing Harriet.**

"**Uh... now isn't the best time, Danny." He said.**

"**Why, what's going on?"**

"**Nothing, I'm just working on next week's sketch." Both of them looked at Matt's computer and saw that the screen was off.**

"**Ohh, okay. Well I'm just letting you know that Jordan is in the building today and hope that you don't try and pull anything off like you did in the writer's room yesterday." Said Danny**

"**Kay." Matt replied.**

"**Talk to you later." Danny said walking out the door.**

"**Fuck, that was a close call!" Matt groaned.**

**He slid his chair back and Harriet looked up at him with her face all red again. **

"**Matt, we have got to get a grip on this" she whispered**

"**We will, we will but please don't leave me like this." Both of them looked at his erection through his shirt.**

**Harriet giggled "We are soo bad." **

"**We?!" Matt exclaimed **

"**Yeah, you and me" Harriet replied pulling his shirt up to lick his hard cock again. **

"**Fu…" Matt groaned.**

**She continued licking and twirling her tongue around him a few more minutes before Matt lost all self control and jerked his hips frantically as he came. Harriet grinned and licked him clean.**

"**So good, Matt." she moaned. **

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Matt walked into Harriet's dressing room with a smile on his face. **

**Harriet was sitting down if front of her mirror applying a light shade of pink lipstick to her lips. She was wearing a white halter sun dress and black open toed heels. **

"**You look great, Harry." said Matt.**

"**Matt, I didn't expect you yet." She said looking up from her mirror smiling.**

"**Are you ready for our date?" he grinned.**

"**Just about, I just have to grab my purse." she smiled. **

**She walked over to Matt and placed a kiss on the side of his face. **

"**You smell so good" he whispered in her ear.**

"**You better behave yourself, Matthew." she grinned.**

"**I can't guarantee that." he winked.**

**She laughed walking out of her dressing room closing the door behind her. **

**Matt took her hand in his and head to his car. Once they were at his car he opened the door for her. She slides into the black leather seat. He then closes the door and walks around to the driver's side. Harriet unlocks the other door and he slides in putting the key in the ignition. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**They drove in silence for a long time. Harriet placed her hand on his thigh and gave a light squeeze. She heard him gasp and smiled at him. He placed his hand on her leg and looked out the rear-view window. She continued to stroke and periodically squeezed his thigh. He caressed her leg and her nipples stiffened. Harriet moved her hand from his thigh to his crotch. He was already getting hard. She lightly caressed the fabric of his ****jeans**** and she could hear his breathing getting heavier. His hand has moved to up to her breast, cupping and squeezing it lightly.**

"**That feels so good." She moaned.**

**She moves her hand from his crotch to the buttons on his ****jeans****, taking her time while opening each one. He tries to help by raising his butt a bit off the seat. Causing him to press on the accelerator and they speed up. **

"**Harr- - iet, I'm going to have to pull over, if you don't stop." He said.**

"**Then find a place to stop, Matt" she said in a husky voice.**

**He puts both hands on the wheel trying to ignore where Harriet has placed her hand on him. He pulls off the main road and into a secluded garage. He puts the car and park, takes his seatbelt off and backs the seat up all in one motion. Harriet smiles at him and wraps her hand around his neck. She kisses him hard as he undoes her seatbelt. They continue to kiss as Matt moves his hands to the knot in the halter, working it free. The top of her dress falls loose, giving him access to her naked breast. His hand moves to her stiff nipple, lightly caressing it with his finger. His fingers are now furiously working at her nipples, pinching and flicking against it. **

"**MMmmm" she moans.**

**She takes his hand away from her breast and moves to kneel on the seat. Looking at him and licks her lips. She takes his stiff cock in her hand and guides the tip into her mouth; licks the head with her tongue grazed it lightly with her teeth. And tastes his pre-cum. She makes slow lazy circles with her tongue around the head. She slowly takes him in her mouth, inch by inch, moving back to the head before taking in more. He begins to squirm. His hand has moved from her back to the hem of her dress, pulling it up far enough for his hand to find her bare ass underneath. **

"**God, you aren't wearing anything under your dress." He gasps.**

"**I know." Harriet winks.**

**His fingers find the way to the lips of her wet pussy and she moves her knee's apart giving him better access. She begins to slowly hump his hand.**

"**I've had enough of us teasing each other." Matt groans**

**With that he removes his hand from her legs, pulls her over onto his lap and kisses her hard. Their tongues dance together perfectly. He moves his lips from her lips to her neck, trailing his tongue to her breast and nipples, taking each one into his mouth. Her dress is completely around her waist as he grabs her ass and squeezes. She feels his hard cock against her and wants it inside of her.**

"**Matt, please now" she moans.**

**She wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him hard once again, biting his bottom lip. Grabbing her ass he lifts her just enough to rub his cock against her opening, stroking and caressing her. She feels him placing the tip of him inside her making little circles. She can't take it anymore and sits down hard on him, taking his cock all the way in. She feels her pussy starting to contract, knowing she is getting close. She teases him, pounding against him then grinding and rolling her hips slowly increasing her rhythm. They both know that they are going to explode at any minute. He works his hips back and forth thrusting in and out of her.**

**He feels her tense up as her pussy goes into contractions around him. She orgasms quickly one after another, pulling him in tightly. **

"**Harri" he grunts.**

**He explodes inside her. Both of them still moving against each other and out of breath. **

**Just then Matt's cell phone rings and he answers it.**

"**Matt, where are you?" asks Danny**

**Breath still ragged Matt answers "I'm out with Harriet" **

"**Okay, we need to talk when you two get back though" Danny replies.**

**TBC**


End file.
